l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Miya Shoin
Miya Shoin, the Heart, L5R RPG & Rokugan d20 – A Hero's Death, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman was the son of Miya Dosonu and Seppun Yemi, and was the nephew of Miya Daimyo Miya Yumi and inherited her position when she stepped down. Family Relations Shoin's father, Miya Dosonu, was one of the many Spirits returned through Oblivion's Gate. As Dosonu, in his previous life, was an ancestor of Miya Yumi, his aunt once commented to him that he was not only her nephew, but also her ancestral great-uncle. Shoin could not argue with his aunt's logic, but said that he would prefer to simply call her his aunt, as it would be much less confusing. A Hero's Death, Chapter One, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Dosonu married Yumi's sister Seppun Yemi, a young courtier in Toturi's entourage, during the War of Spirits. In 1150, after the War was over, Toturi commanded that all spirits should return to their rightful place, and the Phoenix Clan built a portal, the Leaping Place, for that purpose. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Dosonu knew it was time for me to respect the laws of the Fortunes and return to the lands beyond death. Miya Dosonu (Spirit Wars flavor) Born Shoin was born not long after, and Yumi died six years later from the grief of loosing Dosonu. A Hero's Death, Chapter Two, by Rich Wulf Training As a youth, Shoin displayed remarkable talent in archery, and Yumi arranged for him to study with the former Tsuruchi Daimyo, Tsuruchi Ichiro, an old acquaintance of hers from the Clan War. Shoin was trained by Shumai twice a week during that time, becoming an expert player of shogi. Heart of the Empire Appearance and Demeanor Unlike most children of the spirits, Shoin's otherworldly aura remained long after adolescence. Shoin was a soft-spoken, sometimes timid individual. The embodiment of the Miya philosophy, he desired only peace among those he worked beside. Mission for Naseru Gathering the Investigators In 1159 Shoin recieved a letter from Otomo Kakasu who wished to gather together certain individuals to meet them in Otosan Uchi as soon as possible. Shoin was tasked with meeting each individual and handing them a letter asking for their presence there. Shoin travelled across Rokugan handing one to each of the five, Utaku Yu-Pan, Agasha Chieh, Kijuro, Toritaka Akemi and Moshi Kakau. When all six were finally gathered in Otosan Uchi it was revealed that Otomo Kakasu was none other than Hantei Naseru himself. The Mission Naseru revealed to the group that their mission was to investigate the murders of several returned spirits from Oblivion's Gate. The murders included Mirumoto Tokeru, Isawa Ijime and Gusai. Kakau revealed that he had met Gusai in 1158 in Ryoko Owari Toshi. When Kakau met Gusai in the House of Plum Blossom, Gusai was assassinated by a murderer who blended in and out of shadows. Shoin was put in charge of the group, which Chieh objected to. Later, Chieh attempted to gain some control over Shoin. She also revealed to him her knowledge of the members of the group including Shoin. The information included that Kakau was a distant descendant of Gusai. Rezan Shoin and the group first travelled to Kyuden Seppun where they met the returned spirit Rezan. Shoin told Rezan about the murders, suggested Rezan might be a target and offered him protection. Rezan revealed that he had known Shoin's father very well. Akemi announced that Kakita Rensei, another spirit, had been found murdered. A Hero's Death, Chapter Three, by Rich Wulf Kyuden Doji The investigation goes to Kyuden Doji, where Shoin asks Yu-Pan and Kakau to investigate the place of Rensei's death. They discover very little. Kijuro convinces Shoin that they must travel to Shiro Morito next. A Hero's Death, Chapter Four, by Rich Wulf Ox Lands The group travels for two weeks to get to Ox lands. Once there Kijuro discovers the body of a warden he knows, Isuto. Kijuro reveals the existance of a spirit in Ox lands, Yasuki Kaneko. Shoin dispatches Kijuro, Yu-Pan, Akemi and Kakau to save Kaneko. Meanwhile Shoin, Chieh and Rezan will travel on to meet Morito. A Hero's Death, Chapter Five, by Rich Wulf Shiro Morito Shoin, Chieh and Rezan travel for two days and reach Shiro Morito. Two days spent there yields nothing, so the three leave to try and catch up with the other four. While nearing in on the others, Shoin is attacked. A Hero's Death, Chapter Six, by Rich Wulf Revealing the Traitor The assassin kills Shoin and flees. The others arrive at the campsite, and it is revealed that the murdered Shoin was merely a dummy with an illusion on it. Rezan, who witnessed the attack, recognized the assassin as Gusai. Gusai revealed certain details that only one of the group could have known, and Chieh deduces that Kakau is the traitor. Kakau admits it and the group puzzle out that Gusai intends to kill Naseru. Shoin orders Kijuro to return to Shiro Morito as quickly as possible to obtain more horses. They intend to return to Otosan Uchi. A Hero's Death, Chapter Seven, by Rich Wulf Final Confrontation The group laid a trap for Gusai but Gusai sprung the trap intentionally, mortally wounding Kijuro. Yu-Pan charged Gusai, wounding him with a crystal spear. Kakau sacrificed himself to momentarily stun Gusai, allowing Shoin the killing shot with a crystal-tipped arrow. Shoin was awarded the positon of Emerald Magistrate for his service. He attended the funeral of Kakau, before travelling to Shiro Morito to attend the funeral of Kijuro. A Hero's Death, Chapter Eight, by Rich Wulf Imperial Herald Shortly after Secrets of the Crab, p. 80 the self-proclamation of Toturi Tsudao as Empress Toturi II, Shoin was appointed as Imperial Herald Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu Letter (Imperial Herald v2 #5) following the retirement of his aunt, Miya Yumi. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf He sent message to the famous Miya Hatori that the historian's wife was found missing, her bodyguards slain. Secrets of the Crane, p. 5 While the Four Winds were scattered in four different cities, in 1160 Shoin began to work in finding a new Imperial City for the upcoming Emperor while Ide Tadaji was rebuilding an Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf a neutral site. Four Winds, p. 57 New Court The known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Toritaka Tatsune, Kitsuki Tadashi, Hitomi Vedau, Kitsu Juri, Shosuro Higatsuku and Moto Chen. Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. Empress' Return Surprisingly Toturi Kaede, Empress of Rokugan and Oracle of Void, returned from the Dragonlands to Kyuden Seppun. Kaede requested to send messages to the Four Winds to be gathered around her. She had came to name the new Emperor, but before Daigotsu must be defeated. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf Toturi III In 1160 Shoin was present at Kyuden Seppun when after the return of the remaining Winds from the Four Winds March, Toturi Sezaru first, followed by Akodo Kaneka, relinquished their claims to the Throne. Kaede returned to the Celestial Heavens, and Naseru was declared Emperor. After his ascension to the Steel Throne, he renounced his ties to the Hantei dynasty, giving himself the name Toturi III. He thereby honored his sister Tsudao, announcing that she had been the second emperor to bear that name. A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf Journals of Kuni Nakanu In 1165 Shoin was summoned by the monk Yozo at a monastery in the Spine of the World Mountains. Inside a cavernous library Shoin found the Journals of Kuni Nakanu, which had information that was the foundation of all maho, and also the foundation of our understanding of the Shadowlands Taint. Shoin believed the journals must be deciphered and studied. He went to the Moto lands and gave the journals to Moto Najmudin, an Emerald Magistrate. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Imperial Bride The same year Shoin was tasked by the Emperor to find a suitable Lion bride for him. Shoin sent Otomo Taneji to interview Akodo Kurako, Miya Gensaiken to met Matsu Aoiko, Miya Hatori to see Matsu Kenji and himself would speak with Kitsu Dejiko. Shoin arrived at the Castle of the Swift Sword and was introduced to a serene warrior, instead the brash fighter he guessed. The rest of courtiers were also impressed by their counterparts, and instead of weeding out the unworthy candidates, they were merely able to find four more than acceptable choices. The Honor of a Lifetime War of the Rich Frog Shoin was tasked by the Emperor with the delivery of an Imperial Edict to the three Champions involved in the War of the Rich Frog, Matsu Nimuro, Mirumoto Satsu and the Khan, Moto Chagatai. It was a rather sternly worded missive clearly detailing the Emperor's displeasure at the lengthy conflict. Nimuro avoided its delivery, Satsu took it, being the clan the Emperor praised for their role in trying to pacify the area, and the Khan was not at Shiro Moto. Shoin was turned to Toshi no aida ni Kawa, the City Between the Rivers, where his governor, Shinjo Turong just avoided to inform where his Lord was, as a security measure in time of war. The Path of the Dead, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rezan Before Shoin returned he spent several days with his old friend Rezan. He was with him when Turong summoned him, and an emissary Dragon, Mirumoto Takeo, gave to the poet a non finished letter adressed to Rezan, which he realized was written by the reincarnation of his lost wife. The letter had appeared in the belongins of Mirumoto Sakura, lost to the taint in the Rain of Blood. This woman had gone to the shadowlands with a band of bloodspeakers. Rezan decided to work against who had tainted his wife's soul, Iuchiban, and told Shoin he would visit the only one who could fight against the Heartless, Daigotsu. Bidding farewell Rezan took his sword and went to meet the Dark Lord. Rosoku's Challenges In 1165 the Shinsei's descendant, Rosoku, crafted a number of challenges and present them to Naseru. Whoever could meet the them would proven themselves as Enlightened, and they were rewarded with one of the Books of Enlightenment. The Emperor commanded Shoin to tell of these challenges to the Empire as a whole. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf Rosoku's Legacy Shortly after the death of Rosoku at the hands of the Bloodspeaker Shukumei, Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, was proven to be enlightened, and became the Keeper of the Five Rings. Toturi III proclaimed him the Master of Enlightenment in a ceremony at Toshi Ranbo. Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf Murder of Imperial Heralds In 1167 Shoin sent three Miya Heralds to different Dragon provinces. They were attacked and skinned alive. Between them was his friend Miya Yoshimaru. News of Rokugan (Imperial Herald v2#18) It was not known at that time the attack was planned and carried out by the madman Prophet of the Dark Lotus, Kokujin, who was starting to organize his peasant rebellion. Vacant Throne, p. 17 The Vacant Throne Toturi III had been secluded since the Court received the visit of Daigotsu's ambassador. In 1168 the Shogun Kaneka moved his army to the Imperial City to protect it during the Emperor's period of seclusion. Brothers, by Shawn Carman Naseru later died in the Battle of the Tomb. The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Miya Daimyo Shortly after the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169, his aunt, Miya Yumi, stepped down from her position as Miya Daimyo. Without her consent, she had been betrothed to the Ox Clan Champion Morito to secure the family's future in those turbulent times, and Yumi decided to liev a life as Miya Herald. Fealty and Freedom, p. 126 Without an heir, she named Shoin as her successor. Fealty and Freedom, p. 124 Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 120 Rebuilding Toshi Ranbo After the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169 the Emperor's Blessing began to work in the capital. The Otomo Daimyo Otomo Hoketuhime convinced Shoin to be used to repair the Daidoji mansion as a dojo in honor of the Crane who died in the capital's defense. They did not know that gaijin pepper stored within it was the cause of its destruction. Steel, by Nancy Sauer Test of Emerald Champion - 1169 This year with no Emperor the Otomo Hoketuhime ordered the Test of the Emerald Champion to fill the void of leadership. Hoketuhime was not a neutral observer, and she favored the Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi. The Order of Thunder hosted it in the Plains of Thunder and Shoin presided over the entire competition. The winner was Shosuro Jimen. Vacant Throne, pp. 87, 89 The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon He kept under watch two ronin contenders, Iemitsu and Eiya. The second fled after he was defeated by Noritoshi. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Appalled at the turn of events, Hoketuhime realized Jimen would not ensure the stability she hoped for. She ordered a Jade Championship, expecting the new champion could counter the Emerald Champion's influence. Vacant Throne, pp. 87, 89 The Jade Championship, by Shawn Carman Candidates report Hoketuhime tasked Shoin to make a report about the different Clan candidates in the Race for the Throne. Shoin gathered every piece his Heralds listened and showed it to the confident Otomo. Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Test of the Jade Championship After two months from the previous tournament Shoin managed to run the Test of the Jade Champion. Shoin saw the victory of Kuni Daigo. The Final Match, by Shawn Carman Celestial Unrest In 1170 Shoin met Seppun Kiharu who confirmed the rumors of growing discontent in the Celestial Heavens were truth. They had to wait what judgment they would come. Story Rulebook (The Heaven's Will), by Shawn Carman Destroyer War In 1171 Shoin announced the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon would give his life to cleanse the Crab Clan of its failure after the Fall of the Wall during the Destroyer War. One week later he told Kuon's death fighting the Destroyers, and also the future wedding of the Empress Iweko I with her consort, the hero of the War of Dark Fire Akodo Setai. To All Things an End, by Shawn Carman Shoin made several reports to the Empress about the ongoing war. The State of the Empire Empress' audience: renewed Charters In 1172 Shoin attended the Empress' audience, where the Great Clans were given new Imperial Charters. Duty of the Clans, by Shawn Carman Later in his presence the Imperial Consort Iweko Setai slipped the information that the Imperial Advisor Susumu was a member of the Spider Clan. Shoin was surprised, but being the supposed ronin an Empress' Chosen, he did not question the Divine. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman God-Beast Shoin prepared a comprehensive list of those slain in the battle with the God Beast of Kali-Ma. The Empress heard the names of all the fallen. Scenes from the Empire 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer End of the Destroyer War In 1173 the Empress proclaimed the end of the Destroyer War with the victory of the Empire. The Phoenix had to purify the lands touched by the Destroyers. The Spider Clan had been conferred the status of Great Clan. Those free of taint could remain in the Empire, and the tainted were put under guard of the Dragon Clan, to extend the Empire in the Ivory Kingdoms as the Iweko's Conquerors alongside with the Mantis Clan. A new portal to Jigoku, the Second Festering Pit, was created in the Scorpion lands upon the death of Kali-Ma. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman Colonies The Empire extended his grip over the Ruined Kingdoms and established its capital in the colonies in the Second City. Ikoma Katsuru was appointed as the Imperial Governor of the Colonies, and control of the city was granted to the Lion Clan. The Hand of the Empress, by Shawn Carman Dark Naga In 1198 members of the Great Clans with ties to the Naga race were being targeted by an unknown foe. The Emerald Magistrate Doji Hakuseki, was appointed by the Empress as the Imperial investigator. The Imperial Herald arrived and told Katsuru had been killed by a creature which infiltrated in his chambers. Rulebook story (Forgotten Legacy), by Shawn Carman and Rusty Priske Iweko appointed Otomo Suikihime as his succesor. Retirement This year Shoin retired from all his posts to join the Brotherhood of Shinsei and his son succeeded him. As his last act as daimyo Shoin sent Miya Nishio to the Colonies, beside the new Governor Suikihime. A Saga of Conquest, by Roger S.G Sorolla Miya Kiyokaizu became the Daimyo in these last years of the century. Kotei Lead-Up Fiction 1, by Joshua Githens See also * Miya Shoin/Meta External Links * Miya Shoin (Winds of Change) * Miya Shoin Exp (Promotional) Category:Imperial Leaders Category:Emerald Magistrates Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei